Right In Front Of You
by Ice Petals
Summary: Sequel to 'My Heart Will Go On'. after school ends, Harry doesn't talk to Ginny anymore, & the same with Lavender to Seamus. Seamus & Ginny had become good friends during their previous year & help each other out. *during Ginny's 5th & Seamus's 6th*
1. It's Love Right?

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 1: It's Love...Right?  
  
*A/N: Yay! 1st chapter for my new story! You will now find out who this story is based on...& it's not like I attended or what you expect. hehehe ;) read on & REVIEW! Haha =)*  
  
*A/N: I just fixed up this chapter, & all of the ones I have posted. I'm adding more. See ya!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
In her favorite oak tree, a newly turned 15 year old was sitting on her favorite branch since she first new how to climb. It had a lovely view of the countryside behind the Burrow. It was the spot where she would think & look at the stars at night. She had always loved the stars; they always comforted her in a certain way she couldn't explain. Lately, she had been in doubt. Just her past 4th year was a turmoil of events, one in where she & her friends defeated Voldemort, being killed by Ron, not Harry. Also, she had won the love of Harry, & they were in a relationship. Ginny couldn't help but start doubting it, but she didn't want to. Ever since they were out of school, he hardly owled her, & when he did, it was one or two sentences, & he sometimes forgot to say 'I love you', or 'Love, Harry'. 'What am I worrying about?!' she thought, 'He has them damned Muggles to deal with. He probably loves me still.' She tried to convince herself. At least by the end of the month, which was in a few days, she would be going back to Hogwarts for her & her friends' training in their newly found universal powers. Every witch & wizard had one, but wouldn't discover it until it shined through when needed. Hers was, surprisingly, stars. From what she learned from Hermione, who was angel, it was the rarest one, up there with angel, sun, whom Dean had, & nature, whom Seamus had. Having Seamus in her mind, she thought about the times they talked when no one was around. Nobody knew, but she & Seamus were great friends. He had been the most to owl her that short month, & the first to wish her a happy birthday, along with Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Parvati & Padma Patil, & Neville. Harry was the last one too, & got her a few pieces of candy. She had owled Seamus back with her brand new eagle hawk owl, who she had named Saturn, her favorite planet. She also heard, from Seamus, that Lavender hadn't talked to him much either. It was something freaky. As she got down from her branch to head back inside, she thought, 'What Harry & I have is love,' but she couldn't help adding, '...right?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was laying on the ground of his back yard, looking up at the sky. He always kept pondering over what happened to him the previous year at Hogwarts. He would have never thought that he would have to help his friends fight against Voldemort, & he was also happy that Dean & his crush- for-a-lifetime Hermione were finally in love. He also thought about the universal powers that everyone, in the wizarding world, had somewhere in them. He found out his was nature, one of the rarest ones out there. Also, Lavender hadn't been talking to him ever since school let out, well, except an owl or two, but that was it. Since he & Ginny had become great friends when everyone else didn't notice, she told him Harry was doing the same thing to her. He hardly wished her a happy birthday! Seamus had to be the first one to wish Ginny a happy birthday, & got her a whole bunch of candy & tricks. She had a laugh out of it. Now, getting up to go to bed, he thought, 'Lavender still loves me.' Unfortunately, he couldn't help adding, '...right?' 


	2. Meeting Up Again

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 2: Meeting Up Again  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The last few days had sped up, a good thing for Ginny Weasly. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, for she had changed dramatically in that short period of time. Her bright red hair turned softer, & her green eyes lightened to a pale green color. Also, she had grown, for she was at least as tall as Hermione now. "Ginny dear! It's almost time to go!" her mother yelled up to her, a hint of sadness in it. She felt bad that she was leaving her mum behind, but this was also important; she wanted to learn about her power. "In a minute mum!" She quickly got her trunk & lunged it down the stairs. 'Ugh, Floo Powder again,' she thought as she grabbed a pinch of it from the flower pot. "Aww, my baby girl is all grown up!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed, giving Ginny one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Don't worry Mum, I'll owl you everyday," she struggled out, relieved when her mum let go of her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, & threw the powder in the fireplace. She stepped in & yelled, "Dumbledore's Office!" Soon, she & her trunk were flying by fireplaces until she landed in his office, falling onto someone. When she saw who it was, she gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was happy that the day to start training came. 'Maybe I can ask Lavender what her problem was this short break,' he thought as he jammed the last of his stuff in his trunk. He quickly lunged his trunk down the stairs. He met his mum, who was standing in front of their fireplace, a bottle of Floo Powder waiting for him. "I'm going to miss you Seamus," she sighed, a tear threatening to fall. "Awww, don't worry Mum; I'll owl you everyday, telling you what we do." He hugged her, then took the powder & threw it into the fireplace. With a final glance at his mum, he stepped in & yelled, "Dumbledore's Office!" He soon whipped past many fireplaces before landing on the floor of his destination. As he was going to get up, someone landed on him. He turned around to see who it was, & saw who it was: Ginny.  
  
'She has grown up,' he thought as he glanced at her. Her long red hair, with a soft glow, was falling in curls to her mid-back, her pale green eyes with surprise in them, & her wearing a silver tank top & black pants. "Well, I didn't think you wanted to see me this bad," he smirked playfully, helping Ginny up. She just laughed, & hugged him. He felt a weird sensation going through him, but ignored it. "So, how have you been?" Ginny asked, letting go & going to take a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Good, not counting that Lavender hasn't owled me in two weeks." He felt gloomy again; he really did love Lavender, but if she didn't start talking to him again, their relationship & friendship might never be the same again. "I know what you mean," she sighed. He patted her arm & reassuringly said, "Don't worry, things with you & Harry'll turn around. You'll see." He smiled, & she smiled back. 'Damn she's really pretty when she smiles...ah what am I saying?! We're just friends!' Just then, he heard someone getting up from the fireplace. He turned around & quickly wiped the smile off his face, since Ginny wasn't that happy. It was......................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny noticed she landed on Seamus. 'Whoa, he's changed,' she thought. His brown hair had Irish red shining through, & his brown eyes looked shocked, but happy, with him in a dark green T-shirt & jeans. "Well, I didn't think you wanted to see me this bad," he smirked playfully, helping her up. She had to laugh, & hugged him. 'That's Seamus for you,' she thought as she asked, "So, how have you been?" She let go & went to take a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He followed her & replied, "Good, not counting that Lavender hasn't owled me in two weeks." She could tell that hurt him; she felt the same way. "I know what you mean," she sighed. She loved Harry, but she was afraid if this kept going on, they wouldn't even be friends anymore. She felt him pat her arm & say, "Don't worry, things with you & Harry'll turn around. You'll see." He smiled, & she smiled back. She hoped he was right, but that wasn't what she was thinking of at the moment. 'Bloody hell, he's handsome when he smiles...what am I saying?! Harry's my boyfriend, not Seamus! He's one of my best friends, & nothing more!' For some reason, she didn't fully believe herself, but something shook it out of her thoughts for the moment, for someone had landed on the floor at the fireplace. She turned around & her smile disappeared. It was.....................................  
  
"Hey Harry," she said quietly. 'He just had to get hotter over the break, didn't he?' His black hair was messy as ever, his emerald eyes glowing with shock of seeing her, & he adorned with a gray T-shirt *the color of a thunder cloud* & jeans a couple sizes too big for him. He just stood there, a blank look in his eyes. She got up & hugged him, & he slightly hugged back. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked, worriedly, "You hardly owled me this month." He pulled her back, a blank look still in his eyes, & she thought she saw him flash a dangerous look at Seamus. Ginny dismissed it, just happy to see Harry again. Seamus came over & said, "Hey Harry. How have you been mate?" Ginny caught that dangerous look flash in Harry's eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came while he replied, "Been better." Interrupting the silence threatening to fall was a plop. The three turned around to see.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lavender," Seamus said, his turn to be quietly. She looked wonderful as ever, her black hair now shoulder length, her beautiful amber eyes *I don't know her eye color* shining with happiness, but shock of seeing Seamus, adorned with a light blue tank top & lavender shorts. She walked over to Seamus, & hugged him lightly. "Hi sweetie," she cooed, breaking her hug. Seamus didn't expect Lavender to act like she did, but he didn't mind. He did notice that she gave Ginny a quick death glare before anyone could notice what happened. Before he could say anything else, he heard another blast of the fireplace, & the four smiled as they saw Dean brushing soot off of himself.  
  
"Hey Dean!" they exclaimed happily, walking over to him."Hey you guys," Dean said, giving Ginny & Lavender hugs & Seamus & Harry guy hugs. "How have you guys been?" "Good," "Okay," "Been better," & "Just peachy," 's escaped their mouths. The five laughed, then Dean exclaimed, "Hermione should be here in a minute-." An "Oof!" interrupted Dean; it was Hermione. "Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, running over to her & giving her a hug. "Ahhh!" Hermione yelped as they fell over. Seamus, Dean, Harry, & Lavender couldn't stop laughing. Seamus noticed that Dean had also changed in a short period of time, & so did Hermione. Dean's dark hair was even messier than usual, his dark eyes filled with laughter, adorned in a dark red T- shirt & bronze-colored shorts. Hermione had grown into a beauty, perfect for his best friend, who's curly hair was even straighter-looking then before, her chocolate eyes also filled with laughter, adorned in a bright white tank top & deep sky blue shorts. "Ginny, you can get off me now!" Hermione exclaimed, but it was muffled. Ginny got off Hermione, or more like, rolled off of her, laughing too hard to get up. "Alright Starry, you can stop laughing now," Hermione said, trying not to laugh & putting on a serious face that threatened to break. "Al-alright," Ginny gasped, holding onto the wall for support. "Aw, don't worry Angel, it's a welcome-back joke," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. She leaned back into him, & that's when she noticed Harry & Lavender, laughing also. "Harry! Lav!" she exclaimed, leaving Dean's embrace & giving Harry a hug. "So that's how it is," Dean pouted mockingly. Hermione walked back over to Dean after giving Lavender a hug. "Aww Dean, you know I love you," she exclaimed, pecking him on the lips. He returned with a full-force kiss. They broke to breath, a playful smirk on Dean's face. "I feel better now," he exclaimed, pulling Hermione to him. She laughed, smiling up at him. All the sudden, there was a loud, "Bang!" from behind them. The six turned around, wondering what the noise was from, & fell on the ground laughing as they saw what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is even funnier than what I did to Hermione!' Ginny thought to herself, unable to speak. On the floor was a tangle of Ron, Padma, Neville, & Parvati, mixed in with all of their trunks. "What happened, get caught in an 'accident'?" Seamus laughed, lucky enough to get that out. The four just glared, then laughed too. After ten minutes of straight laughing, Ron mumbled, "Now, can you guys get us out of this?" Ginny, Seamus, Hermione, Dean, Harry, & Lavender, recovering from their laughter, got up to pull each of their friends out of the pile. Yanking hard, they managed to get them all out. Ginny couldn't stop laughing now, because when they all pulled, the soot poofed out into the room, covering it all in soot. Now everyone was laughing, unable to speak. Ginny observed what the rest of their gang was wearing. Her brother finally stopped growing, having 6' 4" being tall enough, his blue eyes showing laughter, & adorned in an orange T- shirt & jean shorts. Neville had also grown, standing at 5' 11", his brown hair spiked up & light brown eyes looking around him, adorned in a dark blue T-shirt & jeans. Parvati, who was pulled to Neville, had her black hair down past her shoulders, her rosy-looking brown eyes showing happiness, being adorned in a light pink tank top & white jean shorts. Lastly, Padma, who was holding Ron's hand, had her hair lying to shoulder length, her light brown eyes smiling, being adorned in a soft blue tank top & white jean shorts. Finally, they heard someone say something from the door. "Wonderful; you're all here. Let's get started, shall we?" It was Dumbledore, the usual twinkle in his eyes shining extremely brightly today. Everyone took a seat & waited for him to begin. 


	3. Preparing For What Is To Come

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 3: Preparing For What Is To Come  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"First, I think I'll clear my office from this soot before we begin," Dumbledore stated, smiling a bit as he said a simple charm to get rid of the soot. The ten friends exchanged huge grins. "Now, I should tell you how this will work out. Since you will all be here for two months, you will all have certain training schedules to follow. To make it easier, I will pair you all off into certain groups. Mr. Weasly & Mr. Potter-," Ron & Harry raised their heads, "You two will be working together, since fire & lightening are closely related together; your teacher for that will be Madam Hooch. Ms. Patil & Ms. Patil-," Parvati & Padma lifted their heads, listening carefully, "You two will work together since you both have the same element; your teacher will be Professor Sprout. Mr. Longbottom & Ms. Brown-," Neville & Lavender lifted their heads also, "You two will work together since water & rain are primitively the same element; your teacher will be Professor Flitwick. Lastly, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Ms. Granger, & Ms. Weasly-," Seamus, Dean, Hermione, & Ginny listened, "you will all be with me & three other teachers. You will work together, but be guided by different teachers; Mr. Finnigan, you will have Professor Snape (Seamus groaned). Mr. Thomas, you will have Hagrid, our groundskeeper. Ms. Granger, you will have Professor McGonagall. Finally, Ms. Weasly, I will be your personal teacher." He paused, then continued. "Today, you will all have the day off, but starting tomorrow morning, your training will start. There will be an owl sent to you at approximately seven o' clock in the morning, which will peck you awake, & a note attached, telling you where to meet your teacher. You will first eat breakfast, then start training, your only breaks being for lunch & dinner. Your training will end at seven o' clock at night. Your basic lessons will be summoning your power, controlling it, & feeling it. I gave you the teachers you have because they are high in those certain powers. Now, with your sleeping quarters; the prefects will be in their same rooms as last year & non-prefects will be in Gryffindor tower. Now, the password to Gryffindor tower is 'srewop lasrevinu', & the password to the prefect common room is 'Europa'." As everyone picked up their trunks & walked out, Dumbledore called, "Ms. Weasly, will you please stay here for a brief minute." Seamus mouthed, 'I'll wait,' as Ginny nodded & walked over to Dumbledore. "Yes Professor?" she asked politely. He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I am pleased to announce that you are a Gryffindor prefect, & as seeing that Mr. Finnigan is waiting for you, one of our Gryffindor prefects had dropped out, so he is our new replacement. Please give him my many thank you's, as your rooms are already finished, so I would go explore them if I were you." Ginny smiled widely, then raced out as fast as she could with her trunk, calling, "Thank you Professor!" He smiled a knowing smile as the door closed behind her retreating figure. "She is perfect for the star spirit." 


	4. New Rooms & Exploring

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 4: New Rooms & Exploring  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ginny raced down to meet with Seamus. Actually, she almost knocked him over. "In a hurry Starry?" he smirked jokingly. "Yes, to see my new prefect room!" she exclaimed, beaming with pride. "Good for you!" He hugged her & twirled her around. She laughed like mad, her hair twirling behind her, & a strange, warm feeling spreading around her. He put her down. "Oh yeah, you're a prefect too!" "You're kidding!" "Nope!" Ginny was smiling even more as Seamus started doing a little Irish gig in the hallway. She laughed harder as Seamus started singing, "I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect!" He finally stopped, offering his free arm to Ginny. "Shall we?" Ginny grabbed her trunk handle with one hand & linked arms with Seamus with her other. "We shall." They beamed brightly & sang loudly as they raced/skipped down the hall towards the prefect common room. A distance away, the two new prefects were being watched by dangerous eyes. "I'll get you back; I'll get you both back." The person moved away, as quiet as a mouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was excited that he was a prefect with Ginny. He started to wonder who dropped out, as Ginny had just told him in the middle of their singing. 'Well, I know Dean & Hermione wouldn't drop out, so I guess it was Lavender.' He didn't know why she dropped out; she said she liked being a prefect. 'I wonder why she dropped out,' he thought as he & Ginny kept skipping down the hallway. Finally, he & Ginny reached the common room. "Europa!" Ginny squealed to the rainbow portrait; it opened, leading them inside. Seamus had been in there before, but it had changed; instead of being a rainbow theme, it was now the universe, with real moving stars, planets, galaxies, everything. The couches were all silver with starry pillows. "It's your kind of common room Starry," Seamus exclaimed, beaming down at Ginny. She look dazed, just staring at the room. He tugged her, saying, "Come on, let's go check out our rooms!" That pulled Ginny out of her trance, because she raced up the stairs. "Hey, wait up!" Seamus laughed, following Ginny to the stairs. She stopped in front of the first door to the right, saying 'Seamus Finnigan' on it. Seamus slowly opened the door & gasped at what he saw. His room looked like a large forest, with every kind of tree that would be in a forest. He had a gold bedpost with gold, silk pillows, dark green, silk covers, & oak drawers & an oak door that had stairs leading to a bathroom they all shared. "Whoa," he gasped, "This is wicked awesome!" "Come on! Let's see my room!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling Seamus away. He just laughed & followed her up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After seeing Seamus's room, she wanted to see hers. It seemed as though her room was the last one before the balcony, next to Hermione's room. She slowly opened her door & gasped in happy shock. Her room had shooting stars, regular stars, planets, everything that would be in space moving about in her room. Her bed had silver bedposts, silver, silk pillows, black, silk covers, & black drape. She also had silver drawers & a silver door that lead to the shared bathroom. She just stood there for a minute, staring at all of the walls. "Come on Gin, let's go explore a bit." She nodded & followed Seamus out of the room.  
  
So far, she & Seamus were having a blast. They had ran outside & visited Hagrid. Afterwards, they went to the Quidditch Pitch & raced each other up to the top of different pillars & back down; Ginny won, but not with Seamus far behind. Now, they were under a tree next to the lake, gazing up at the sky. "Oh look! It's a cat!" Ginny said, pointing up at a cat-shaped cloud. Seamus replied, "Mine's better! It looks like a broomstick!" Ginny looked over & saw a broomstick-figure in the sky. "Whoa, it does look like a broomstick." Suddenly, that broomstick figure kept coming closer to them. "Ahh! Watch out!" Ginny yelped, & she & Seamus moved just in time before the person swooped up. She looked at who it was. "Watch it next time!" she laughed; it was Harry, with Lavender holding onto him. Seamus smiled, then exclaimed, "I thought you knew how to fly!" "I do," Harry smirked playfully, "Maybe you should learn how to." "I do!" was Seamus's reply. The four friends laughed, then Harry asked, "Do you care for a broom ride, Starry?" She smiled, replying, "I'd love to, Bolt." Lavender climbed off the broom & walked over to Seamus. "Now we can hang-out," she cooed, hugging Seamus. "Yes, we can." Even though Seamus was happy to be with Lavender, he felt a longing to be with Ginny. 'Man, you got to stop this! She's with Harry, I'm with Lavender, & we're just great friends!' He still couldn't help the pain rising in his heart, seeing Ginny with Harry, but when Ginny waved down to Seamus & Lavender, he couldn't help but notice the look of longing in her eyes too. 


	5. Morning Thoughts

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 5: Morning Thoughts  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Seamus had a great time with Lavender, but he couldn't help but feel longing for Ginny. Every time he held Lavender, he imagined Ginny, not Lavender. He couldn't even kiss her like he used to. When Ginny & Harry came back before dinner, Seamus was happy to see her, but hid his feelings, since she looked so happy with Harry, but he felt something around her when she sat next to him; he couldn't put his finger on it. As he fell asleep that night, he had dreams of him & Ginny; too bad he wouldn't remember them in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny felt great to be with Harry again, but a part of her wanted to laugh with Seamus, & be around him. She tried to push it away, but it wouldn't go away. At dinner, though, when she sat next to Seamus, she felt happier than before, even happier than being with Harry. She quickly dismissed her feelings, not wanting to let them show. When she went to bed that night, she had images of her & Seamus running through her head. One default: she wouldn't remember them in the morning.  
  
Ginny woke bright & early, without the owl pecking at her head. She looked over at the clock & it read 6 o' clock in the morning. 'No wonder,' she thought as she got up & cleaned. When she was done, she looked over her outfit. She had on a black tank top with silver stars racing across it (she put a charm on it so the stars really did race around) & black jean shorts, with her hair up in a ponytail. Also, she had on some of the jewelry she got from Christmas & her birthday. She still had on all of the jewelry she got from Christmas, & she also had on a silver banded choker from Hermione & Dean, & two things from Seamus; a silver banded ankle choker & a silver chain, that ended on her heart, with a half charm for a friendship necklace. It was a circle, with 'Be' & 'Fri' on it; Seamus's was gold & it had 'st' & 'end' on it. She cherished it, since Seamus was her best friend. She grabbed her wand & walked out, wanting to wake Seamus up herself before his owl did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was sleeping peacefully when suddenly, his bed began to bounce. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" someone yelled from his bed. He opened his eyes & jumped back in shock. "Ah Gin!" he yelped; her face was in his. She smirked, then laughed. "You should have seen your face!" she laughed, falling onto the bed for support. He smirked, then proceeded to tickle her. "Ah-ha-Seamus stop-ha-before I-ha-kill-ha-you-ha!" Ginny squealed out, trying to wriggle away, but Seamus wouldn't have it. He glimpsed at the clock: it read 6:30AM. "You're really going to pay now!" "Noooo!" she shrieked, a smile ruining it all. He finally stopped & went to get dressed. As he was going to change, he looked at Ginny. "What," she said. "I've got to get changed," he said quietly. She seemed to understand, because she turned around, mumbling, "Guys, like to be naked in bed, but not when they're not in bed." "Hey, I heard that!" he replied, a huge grin on his face. He could tell she was grinning back.  
  
A few minutes later, he said, "Alright, you can turn around." He was wearing a forest green muscle tee, with dark brown shorts, & his friendship chain around his neck. "Good, you remembered to wear it," she stated, smiling brightly as he saw her fingering hers. He came up to her, putting a hand to her shoulder, trying his hardest to ignore the warm, tingly feeling going through him, but to no avail. "Of course I am silly," he smiled. "Come on," she said meekly, "I know where we can get breakfast at before everyone gets something to eat." She grabbed his hand & pulled him away. He couldn't help the jolt of feeling going through him from her touch. Heck, he could even feel himself blushing! Soon enough, they arrived at a portrait of...fruit? "What the-," he started to say, but she hushed him as she...tickled?...the pear. Soon enough, an opening was made, & she lead him through the hole to be welcomed by an house elf with a hat full of socks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Dobby," Ginny greeted the little house elf. "Miss Ginny!" Dobby squeaked, "It is so good to see you! Is Harry Potter with you?" She replied, "No, not today; he's still sleeping. Dobby, this is my friend, Seamus Finnigan. May we have something to eat?" "Anything for Miss Ginny & her good sir!" He quickly walked away, giving Ginny time to fill Seamus in on Dobby & his friend, Winky. "Whoa, no wonder Hermione went all ballistic in the 4th year," he chuckled. Ginny laughed with him; it was funny. Finally, Dobby came over with two plates of food. "Thank you Dobby, & say hi to Winky for me," Ginny said, smiling at Dobby. "Have a fair day Miss Ginny & Mr Seamus!" he called after them. Ginny walked outside, with Seamus following behind her. She was leading him to her favorite spot, & they were almost there. She heard him gasp as they entered the place. "I didn't think it was still up," he said, amazed. She replied, "Yes, but I was lucky enough to find it. You can tell it's in a different place, right?" "Yes." It happened to be the garden that was in function on the night of the Christmas Ball. It was Ginny's favorite, since she came here a lot after she saw it. It had been her secret spot, not even having Harry know about it. She sat down on a bench, making room for Seamus, & they ate their breakfast in peace.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but feel weird sitting next to Seamus here. This was always her secret spot, & she shared it with him. 'It's just because he's my best friend, nothing more,' she thought as she drank some pumpkin juice. She couldn't shake the feeling that things were different now, even though they were going out with different people. He nudged her, saying, "Earth to Ginny. Are you there Ginny?" "Huh, oh, I'm here," she said, breaking out of her trance. "You've been out of it for a few minutes now." He looked worried, but she smiled meekly, blushing, & replying, "Sorry about that." He smiled, putting his tray down on the ground & placed his arm around her shoulders, like they did when they were thinking. This time was different though; instead of it feeling friendly, it felt...well...like something else that gave her good chills. "What were you thinking about Gin?" he asked quietly. "Uh...well..." Suddenly, two owls dropped in front of them. 'Saved by the owls,' she thought thankfully, pulling a piece of parchment from one of the owl's legs. She read hers; it said:  
  
'Miss Weasly  
  
Please meet me on the grounds, along with Mr. Finnigan, Ms. Granger, & Mr. Thomas. Your training will start from there.  
  
Professor Dumbledore'  
  
She looked at Seamus, who turned to her, & they magic their plates back to the kitchens, & walked towards the lake. From there, they just sat down & waited for their friends to show up, both thinking about mixed feelings. 


	6. Training Starts

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 6: Training Starts  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Soon enough, Hermione & Dean joined the two of them, who were presently resting, Ginny's head on Seamus's stomach. "Hi guys," they said from above them. "Hi," Ginny & Seamus said in unison. Hermione sat next to Ginny as Dean sat next to Seamus. "How are you two?" Dean asked. "Being thoughtful," Ginny replied, looking up at the sky. Hermione & Dean exchanged a look, then smiled at something. Suddenly, a cold voice drawled, "I wouldn't be lying around; shows pure laziness." The four turned around to see Professor Snape, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, & Dumbledore. They stood up, facing the professors. "Good morning students," Dumbledore greeted, "Today's the first day of your training." He had that knowing twinkle in his eye, telling the four friends that their day was going to be tough. Training had now begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny groaned, along with Seamus, Hermione, & Dean. "I think they wanted to do that for the fun of it," Seamus commented, trying to sit down. The others nodded their heads, agreeing with him; that morning the professors decided to get them started on their endurance & fighting skills. First, they had to run five times around the lake, which was very long, then Snape showed them basic fighting techniques, like punching, kicking, blocking, etc. Now, it was lunchtime, something Ginny had been looking forward to. She needed a break & couldn't wait to see Harry & the others. As Ginny was taking a bite into her chicken leg, someone wrapped their arms around her from behind. She turned to face Harry's startling emerald green eyes. "Hello Bolt," she greeted, giving him a peck on the lips, "How was training?" He gazed down at her & replied, "Smooth, but a bit rough. Hooch told us some of the things we would be expecting & such." He sat across from Ginny, since Hermione was sitting to the left of her, & Seamus to the right. Everyone was talking about their training, but Ginny kept silent for two reasons: her feelings & excitement. Her excitement was that she would start her powers with Dumbledore; she couldn't wait to start feeling her star spirt. Then, it was her feelings; she couldn't help but notice that Harry was giving Seamus an evil look, & having Seamus near her made her shake in her shoes. Not even Harry made her feel the way she felt before. 'I'll ask Hermione when I'm ready,' she thought as lunch ended. "Time for powers," Ginny whispered to herself, excitement rising in her blood as she whispered a good bye to Hermione, Dean, & Seamus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During lunch, Seamus was talking, but being a bit quiet; he had a lot on his mind. He wasn't looking forward to having to spend the time between lunch & dinner with Snape, even though he was learning about his powers. Then, having Harry giving him death glares didn't help at all. It seemed when Ginny wasn't talking to him, Harry would take the opportunity to glare at Seamus in a way so no one else would notice. Also, Seamus was admiring on how beautiful Ginny looked at the present time. He couldn't help shaking the feeling that there was something more than friendship forming. Sometimes he wished that she was with him, & not with Harry. Always, common sense would come up & kick him in the arse, telling him that she's with Harry, & nothing would change that. Finally, lunch was over, & Seamus said good bye to Hermione, Dean, & Ginny as he headed to the dungeons with his torture lessons with Snape.  
  
"Hello Mr. Finnigan," Snape sneered as Seamus stepped into his classroom. Seamus saw two cauldrons on Snape's desk, along with some ingredients next to them. "Today we will being potion making. The ones with the nature power are the ones good with potion making & are the natural healers. You will need to memorize the ingredients for every health-building potion, along with others that will help you in battle. Now, let's get started." Seamus then started learning & memorizing everything that Snape was telling him to do, & was soon finding out that potions weren't so bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked up to Dumbledore's office & knocked on the door. "Come in Miss Weasly," he called out to her. She opened the door, where Fawkes flew & landed on her shoulder. "Seems like he likes you," Dumbledore chuckled. "Hello professor, I'm ready to start my training this afternoon." He smiled, the twinkling in his eyes brightening. "Follow me Miss Weasly." She followed him up a small staircase in his office & entered a grand room, but she didn't have time to marvel over it, since he went through another door. She walked through it & gasped at the sight that awaited her.  
  
The room was huge & looked similar to the prefect common room, except with no furniture or stairways. "This is my practice space. Very similar to space, but it is supposed to represent it," Dumbledore smiled. Ginny gasped. "This is...amazing!" "Yes, & you will be allowed to come in here at anytime to train with your powers. The stars have a lot to say." Ginny reached up, & a star jumped into her hand; it was a very bright white dwarf star. "It seems you have been chosen a long time ago," Dumbledore exclaimed, gazing down on Ginny. "What do you mean?" "Well, every witch, or wizard, that holds the power of the stars, are chosen by a star. The kind of star that picks you determines how long they have been expecting you. The star in which is in you hands is a very old white dwarf star, once a magnificent medium-sized star. I haven't seen a star this old given to someone so young before." Ginny was amazed; she had been chosen billions of years ago! She still had a question. "But...why me?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled a knowing grin. "That, Miss Weasly, you shall find out on your own." Dumbledore then walked to the middle of the room, if there was one, & closed his eyes. He soon shone with a bright light, but not the color of a white dwarf, more like a blue giant, & he formed himself into a ball & zoomed around the room. Soon enough, he went back to normal. "That was wicked awesome, Professor!" Ginny exclaimed, awed by what he did. He smiled brightly & replied, "Soon enough, you will find out your special ability. Now let's get started on building up your powers." From there on, they started her ability on the stars, not knowing that someone was after her blood, wanting the power of the stars for their own. 


	7. Powers Within, Pillow Fights, & Outbreak...

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 7: Powers Within, Pillow Fights, & Outbreaks  
  
*A/N: I fixed the other chapters & am now preceding on this one. I had a minor writer's block with this story. I had no idea! Well...on with the show! =)*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The week went by with loads of training, the schedule for Ginny , Hermione, Dean, & Seamus being fighting skills with each other in the morning & powers in the afternoon separately. They could now start to move things around without their wands; the professors had told them that with learning their powers, they would learn wandless magic, very hard to master. Ginny was having a blast with her powers, & also having Dumbledore saying that she would learn her special power soon. Within a day of training, she had her star start talking to her. Dumbledore gave her a knowing smile that was hard to figure out when that happened. Her star was named Faith, since it had faith in her.  
  
In between the lessons, she spent her time with her friends, mostly with Harry & Seamus. She couldn't help shaking the feeling that she liked Seamus as much more than a best friend, & she was afraid of it. She loved Harry, but she didn't have that feeling of love with him anymore. Now, every time she was with Seamus, she felt like she was shaking in her shoes & always had to make sure she wasn't blushing when he touched her arm, or something along those lines. Ginny was also aware of the increasing glares Harry gave Seamus, & she was getting tired of them.  
  
Ginny walked into the prefect common room, energetic from her lesson from Dumbledore; she could feel the stars in her everywhere she went. She plopped onto the chair closest to the fire, wanting some warmth. Suddenly, she felt warmer, & someone whispered in her ear, "Hello Starry." She jumped a couple feet in the air, & landed into the arms of Seamus. "Bloody hell Seamus! You scared me half to death!" He chuckled, earning a playful punch in the arm from Ginny. Ginny then smirked & said, "Hey Nature Boy, can you put me on the couch? I'm getting light-headed." He smiled widely, replying, "Fine." He dropped her, which she grabbed a pillow & whacked him upside the head with it. "Hey!" he laughed, then grabbed a pillow & whacked her back. That had begun their pillow fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was laughing loudly, along with Ginny. There were pillows scattered around the common room, Ginny & him whacking each other with them. "You're going down Starry!" he exclaimed, throwing a pillow into her face. She laughed, & replied, "You've got it wrong Nature Boy!" A pillow met his face. He picked up another pillow & launched it at Ginny, but it missed & a "Oof!" was heard. Seamus looked & saw Dean & Hermione sprawled on the ground, a huge pillow covering their faces. Seamus couldn't help but start laughing, Ginny starting along with him. "What in the bloody hell are you two doing?!" Dean exclaimed, helping Hermione up while trying to hide his smile. "Pillow fight," Ginny exclaimed, trying to calm herself down. As the couple were going up the staircase, Hermione whispered, "More like a pillow war." "We heard that!" Seamus exclaimed, laughing. As soon as they heard a door shut, Seamus felt a huge weight on his back. "Ah Ginny! Get off me!" he exclaimed, but Ginny held tighter. She replied, "Not in your lifetime!" He replied with falling onto the ground, but they started rolling around, laughing hysterically. When they stopped, they were in a very...awkward position; Seamus was on top of Ginny, legs spread as her legs where under his, her & his arms on top of each other, & their faces a few inches away. Just as Seamus went to bend down to kiss Ginny, someone yelled, "What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" They both turned their heads to see Harry, looking very pissed off & ready to kill. "GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled, causing a vase to shake & fall on the ground. Ginny motioned to him to get off of her, & he did. She got up & walked over to Harry. "We were having a pillow fight Harry, you off all people should understand that he is my best friend, along with Hermione, Dean, & the others. Now, please fix that vase; you broke it." Harry looked like he was going to slap her, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled, but it looking like a smirk to Seamus, & said sweetly, "Ok love, but may we talk in private?" She smiled, & said, "After you fix the vase." He did, & they started going out of the common room, when Ginny said, "Hold on a minute." She ran back to Seamus & hugged him while whispering, "It'll be ok Nature Boy. It's not your fault." She gave him a peck on the cheek & ran back to Harry. Seamus went to touch where Ginny had kissed him, but when he saw Harry's eyes, he stopped when he saw that dangerous glare he knew all too well. "I just hope Ginny's alright," he muttered as he went up to his room to sleep for the night. 


	8. Doubts

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 8: Doubts  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Harry was leading Ginny to god know where after they left the prefect common room. 'I wonder what his problem is,' she thought to herself. She hated to admit it, but when she & Seamus landed like that, her heart started to race & she felt herself blushing. Also, she felt...security & love from him. She quickly pushed away that thought thinking, 'I'm his best friend; he wouldn't think of me like that.' Suddenly, Harry roughly shoved her onto a wall. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" she demanded, struggling to get out of his grip. She smirked evilly at her, his emerald green eyes flashing dangerously. "It has been a while since we last kissed Virginia," he smirked, pushing her harder to the wall. "Geroff me Harry!" she demanded again, struggling to get free. "You didn't mind it when Seamus was on top of you," he hissed. "What is that supposed to mean, Harry Potter?" He came closer to her & whispered, "You haven't been...cheating on me, now have you?" "No I haven't," she replied, trying to keep her cool. "Good," he replied, looking at her hungrily. He then kissed her roughly, nothing like he used to. She tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't go, he just kept coming more roughly. Just as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, she bit it. He jumped back & yelped, giving Ginny the time to run for it. "If you tell anybody about this Virginia, I'll make sure the dearest one to you pays!"  
  
By the time she got into the prefect common room, she started crying. She couldn't believe Harry would do that to her. It wasn't that he did that to her, it was the vibes she got from him. It was of evil, danger, & cruelty. She never felt that from him before, & it scared her to death. "Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked herself quietly. She no longer felt loved by him, only an item for sale that he could have. She truly doubted he ever did love her anymore; it was so different before. Now...........she didn't even feel friendship from him. As she drug herself up to her room for the night, someone was watching her from the shadows, smiling evilly after her. "The job has been done, now to move on." With that, the mysterious figure left the room, not leaving a hint that it was in there.  
  
*A/N: I know, a short chapter. Don't worry, the next one should be longer. Keep reading & reviewing too. I'm out.* 


	9. Building Trauma & Discoveries

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 9: Building Trauma & Discoveries  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ginny didn't dare tell anyone what happened, since she knew that if she did, Harry would hurt Seamus. She would rather get hurt than have Seamus get hurt; she was starting to care for him a lot more. The one thing Ginny did do was keep her distance from Harry. Everyday that passed, she felt more weight on her shoulders, though, & it began to show. Seamus always gave her worried looks, Hermione & Dean would be kind to her & not cause her trouble, & even Ron, Padma, Parvati, & Neville were worried about her. The only person, besides Harry, that didn't look worried about her, was Lavender. The worst part: she could hardly concentrate on anything anymore. What Harry did to her was driving her up the wall & it wouldn't go away.  
  
It had now been a month since they've been training & Harry's birthday being in two days. Everyone had been planning a surprise party for him, but Ginny didn't contribute. She didn't want to go; she could bare to see Harry fake everyone out while she felt hurt inside. The night that was two days from his birthday, Ginny sat on the balcony, looking up at the stars. They always comforted her when she needed it, & found herself out there more often nowadays. Sometimes, she just wanted to fly & be up there with them, & away from where she was at. "Oh, what can I do about all of this? I shouldn't have to carry all of these problems this way; I've got to be strong for everyone," she said to herself, leaning over the balcony. Looking down, she was remembering all that was happening or what happened ever since they started training. "I shouldn't have to worry about all of this. I've got to be strong, because I'm the Holder of the Stars. No one should be able to push me around...not anymore." As she was talking out loud to herself, she didn't notice that her attire was changing. "I'm not going to let Harry or anybody control my emotions or actions. If I want to tell people what he did to me, then I will. I can't believe I let him take control of me. Well, not anymore. I'm tired of this; I'm the youngest, but I'm not the weakest. It's time to show everyone what I'm made of. It ends here. Now, a new Ginny, one that isn't going to be pushed around, arises. I'm now Starry, the strong part of myself. I'll prove to everyone that I'm not a weak, little baby. It changes here!"  
  
Suddenly, she looked around & noticed something: she was floating. Also, she wasn't wearing her PJ's anymore. Now, she was wearing a black tank top with a collar, a bright silver vest, long black skirt, black, knee-length boots with silver buckles, black, leather gloves that reached her elbows, & a silver-banded choker with a star pendant made of diamond, along with her best friend necklace from Seamus. "Wicked," she breathed, looking at her attire. 'Hm....if this happened when I was building in my anger, then maybe this is how I'll get my special ability for battle.' "Guardians of the Universe, here my call. I'm the new, severely strong, capable Guardian of the Stars, & I pledge that I will not let evil take me over, or let anyone control me. I'm my own person, & that is how it will stay. Never again will I be taken control over by evil or hatred. Now, I am my own person, the Guardian of the Stars!" That's when it happened. She felt power flow through her, into her blood, brain, & heart. Clasping her hands together, she bent her head down, hair flying behind her. She then raised her hands as she started to twirl. She looked like the Angel of Night up there, power surging through her. Then, her hands broke apart as a ball of power formed in between them. Finally, she shot the ball down towards the ground, where it stroke a lone branch on a tree; the branch turned into silver dust, being swept away with the wind. Ginny smiled widely as she was lowered to the balcony, her attire changing to her PJ's she was wearing. She now knew the Guardian of the Stars had been passed down to her, & she intended to keep it until she died, or someone else took it from her, & her time had passed. For now, she liked things how they were, & was ready for anything that stepped into her way.  
  
From another window, someone was watching her. The person chuckled, then said, "It looks like things are preceding as planned. It is time to move on. Hopefully, she will be ready before it happens." With that, the person moved away from the window & fell asleep, thoughts of the Angel of Night dancing in his head.  
  
*A/N: Not bad, huh? I just thought of it & typed it down. Well, don't forget to read, review, & if you have any ideas for me, write them down! I could use as many as I can. Thank you! I'm out.* 


	10. Confindence Flares

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 10: Confidence Flares  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Now, the day before Harry's birthday, Ginny walked down to eat breakfast, thrilled for more training. In order to hold her title of the Guardian of the Stars, she wanted to be prepared for anything & everything, & in order to do that, she wanted to approach training with a more...positive attitude. Sitting in between Seamus & Hermione, Ginny started putting some eggs, sausage, & a piece of toast with strawberry jam on her plate. "Looks like someone woke up on the good side of the bed this morning," Seamus smiled, looking at Ginny. She replied with a wide smile & said, "That's right." Before she continued to eat, she leaned in & whispered, "I got to tell you something after breakfast. Finish early." He gave her a puzzled look, but all she did was smirk to her plate. Soon after she whispered to Seamus, Harry came up from behind her & said, "Hi Ginny." She rolled her eyes & turned around, saying, "What do you want, Potter?" He looked a bit shocked, but gained his cockiness & said, with fake sweetness, "What's wrong Ginny?" "Oh please Potter, stop trying to flatter me. I hate guys who are cocky & full of themselves." Everyone turned to look at Ginny with shocked looks, including the teachers. "Virginia, what has gotten into you?" Harry said, true shock & arrogance showing in his voice. Making sure Seamus was done, she grabbed his arm & sneered in Harry's face, "Your damn, cocky attitude. Now move out of my way." She preceded to push Harry out of her way & dragged Seamus with her out of the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was very shocked, but very proud of what Ginny did in the Great Hall. He was growing to dislike Harry very much ever since they came back to school, & Ginny had just told him off! That still didn't mean he didn't want to know what had gotten into her. As soon as they were out on the grounds, Seamus said, "Hey, what happened in there?" "I'm just tired of him trying to control me. Plus, that felt great!" Ginny beamed, looking happier than she had in a month. Seamus smiled back & replied, "Let's just say I'm very proud about what you did to him. His face was priceless!" They both laughed, then Ginny whispered, "Well, I'm not done getting him back. I have a plan, but I need your help with it...& possibly Dean & Hermione's too." Seamus wondered what it was, but then another question pondered his thoughts. "What did you want to tell me, anyway?" Ginny started to smiled, then squealed, "I found my ultimate power! You know, the one that is most effective in battle." "Really?! Bloody hell, that's awesome Starry! I want all of the details!" Ginny laughed while saying, "You sound like a girl begging for gossip!" Seamus smirked & picked her up while twirling her around. "Ahhhh! Put me down Nature Boy!" she squealed, enjoying the feeling she got as he spun her around & around. Soon enough, he put her down & smiled a toothy smile at her while she did the same back. Soon enough, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Dean, & Hermione all came out. "Ready to go, kids?" Dumbledore exclaimed, looking at his students faces. They all had smiles on, now enjoying training. "You bet you arse we're ready!" Ginny exclaimed, slinging an arm around Seamus's waist. Seamus nodded his head, laying an arm around Ginny's shoulders & saying, "Roaring to go, Professors!" Dumbledore chuckled with a knowing glance at Ginny & Seamus as Snape smirked, "10 laps around the lake. Now, move it!"  
  
*A/N: Another short chapter, but it is funny if you really look at it. Now, enjoy & read & review! If you don't, I'll have your heads! MUHAHAHAHAHA! LOL =) I'm out!* 


	11. Planning Ultimate Revenge On the BoyWhoL...

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 11: Planning Ultimate Revenge On The-Boy- Who-Lived  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
During their run, Ginny told them what Harry did to her a month ago. Seamus looked like he was about ready to murder, Dean almost went to go hex the hell out of him, & Hermione was fuming with anger. That's when they started thinking of a brilliant plan of revenge for Harry, to pay him back for what he did to Ginny. Actually, Hermione mentioned that she never thought that Harry would do that to her. At that Ginny laughed. Her exact thought was: 'Well, I didn't believe that either, but people change....in crappy ways'. Ginny was glad she told them, because people come up with great ideas in groups, & great ideas they were producing. They couldn't talk much about it after running, since the professors were right there, but everyone, especially Ginny, were thinking about it while going through fighting techniques. The highlight of her day was when Hermione kicked the head off of the dummy they were practicing on. Ah, anger definitely improves fighting sometimes.  
  
Ginny decided to go down to the kitchens, along with Seamus, Dean, & Hermione, to eat so that they could plan without Harry & the others listening to them. During that time, Ginny also told them about her gaining her power in battle the night before. Dean & Hermione were very happy for her, & Hermione even said that McGonagall stated she was also close to gaining hers. They all had an exciting, & happy, lunch as they chatted & planned in the kitchens.  
  
Afterwards, they all headed to their respected places, agreeing to meet in the kitchens again for dinner later. Ginny was so thrilled that she would finally be able to tell Dumbledore about gaining her power the night before. After saying the password, Treacle Pudding, Ginny walked up the steps in mere eagerness, & opened the door. Waiting for her, Dumbledore chuckled, "Why hello Miss Weasly. It looks like you're in a good mood." "Actually, I'm in a great mood, & I have something to tell you; it's about my ultimate power in battle." "Oh?" Ginny beamed from ear to ear, then said, "Well, last night, I was thinking about...certain things, & I had my eyes closed. So, when I opened them, I was floating in the air with an outfit different from my PJ's. I soon figured that by having my thoughts built up some more, I could gain my ultimate power, & I did!" Dumbledore got up & patted her shoulder while saying, "Congratulations Miss Weasly. Now that you have gained your ultimate power, we can build onto it & perfect it. Also, we can build onto your other abilities, & you will find out what they are once you gain them. Now, let's get started." Ginny skipped up the stairs to the training room with Dumbledore chuckling behind her, very glad the new Guardian of the Stars was a cheerful girl, but also very powerful, but she didn't need to know that...yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was now looking forward to going down to the dungeons; he found that he was actually very good at making potions. Snape even commented on his work every so often, & that pleased him even more. He had already learned to make healing potions, killing potions, & strength-building potions. "Hello Professor," he called cheerfully, sitting in his usual spot, in front of Snape's desk. A minute later, Snape swiftly walked out of his office, a friendly smirk on his face. "Alright Finnigan, you're going to learn something new today." "Oh?" "Now, come with me." Seamus followed Snape out of the castle, onto the grounds, & still further out until they were in a clearing a good distance from the castle. "Now, I think you are ready to build up your powers & start perfecting your magical & universal skills. Watch carefully as I show you my ultimate power." Snape then closed his eyes in concentration, the wind billowing his robes slightly. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, & they weren't their usual black......they were a forest green. He raised his hands, leaving them there as they started glowing a forest green. When you thought they couldn't get any brighter, or darker, he brought them swiftly to the ground, bringing his head with them. Soon after that, a huge pillar of earth shot up into the sky, bringing Snape with it, & shot a couple hundred feet into the air, then dropped him. When Seamus thought he would break his neck, he somehow dove into the ground, & popped out a couple of feet behind him. "That was wicked, Professor!" Seamus exclaimed. Snape gave him a friendly smirk & said, "Soon enough, you'll find out your power." They spent the rest of the time learning the different natural herbs that could be used in various potions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny met up with Hermione, Dean, & Seamus outside the kitchens, waiting to tell them what she did & hear what they did. She was laughing over some jokes Dean told, & was happy for Seamus when he told them he would find out his power soon. Then, they got down to business. "Did you guys think of anything good for tomorrow?" Ginny asked in a whisper, not wanting an unsuspecting House Elf to hear them, especially Dobby. "I was thinking along the lines of messing with his mind," Hermione smirked, looking smudged in her seat. Ginny smirked with her, agreeing, "That's a great idea 'Mione. Now, I think we should-." "Should what, Virginia?" Ginny knew that tone anywhere, & a dangerous glint entered into her eyes, but then, she thought, 'Well, might as well start somewhere.' And start she did. 


	12. Difficult Proceedings

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 12: Difficult Proceedings  
  
*A/N: I know I haven't written in a while, but I've had a major writer's block. Sometimes it's good to re-read what you wrote ;) well here's the 12th chapter. Bet you didn't think this would happen ;)*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Oh, hi Harry dearest," Ginny greeted with fake sweetness, "How are you this fine time?" "Wondering what that thing at breakfast was about," he replied, an annoyed look on his face. Ginny gave him one of her fake smiles & replied, "I'm so sorry Harry; I wasn't feeling so great this morning. Forgive me?" 'Ugh I sound like a girly girl. Hopefully this won't last long.' Harry grinned & said, "Of course I do, Virginia. Now come here." She went up & hugged him, cringing at his touch. 'Ugh he smells like a sweaty bloke. He needs a bath...make that five baths.' "I'll be waiting for you in an hour Virginia; usual place. If you don't come, you know what I'll do." He let go of her, a smudge look on his face, & left the kitchens. After he left, the four left, so the House Elves wouldn't hear what Ginny was going to screech next. "Ugh! That was bloody nasty! He needs a million baths just to get rid of that retched smell!" Seamus put an arm around her shoulders & said, "Don't worry, Starry; we're going to nail him tonight, don't you forget." Ginny smiled up at him. 'Now this is why I lo-I mean, like him so much.' "Remember the plan; you have to stay out of sight, & keep it rolling, no matter what happens. It won't be like it hasn't happened before. Now, get on while I get ready." And get ready she did. 'This is going to be the greatest payback of my life,' she smirked to herself, for the first time, excited to "meet up" with Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus was nervous about what they were going to do. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, he just didn't think he would be able to sit back & watch what will be happening. Forty-five minutes later found him with Hermione & Dean outside the prefect common room, all three of them underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Hermione "borrowing" it for the time being. In Dean's hands was a Muggle video camera, charmed to withstand the magical barriers of Hogwarts' magical protection spells. "Let's get going," Hermione whispered, leading the way to the dungeons.  
  
It got colder & colder as they went further & further down. Seamus was use to the cold by now, but was shivering because he was worried about Ginny. He knew something was always wrong with her since that day they had a pillow war in the prefect common room, but he was going to find out how bad. Soon enough, they made it to the room. Luckily, they got there before Harry & tapped Ginny on the shoulder, letting her know they were there. Soon enough, they hid in a corner, Dean's camera starting to roll. Seamus took in what Ginny was wearing. She was wearing a skimpy-looking green halter top, her bare back showing, & a mini black skirt. 'She would never wear that,' he thought to himself, disgusted about what Harry made her wear. Than, the guy walked in, wearing only sweat pants. Harry then just went up to Ginny & started kissing her hungrily. It was a nauseating sight to witness, but Seamus saw that Dean was getting this all on tape. "Harry, stop!" Ginny shrieked, trying to push him off of her. He responded with pushing her up against the wall, no means of escape. He could see her trying to struggle free, but Harry kept pressing into her, now looking like he was humping her. 'Ugh this is nauseating!' Seamus thought to himself, trying his hardest not to throw up & run up to save Ginny from that bloody wanker. Than, the next thing that happened caused Seamus to start getting up to hex the living daylights out of Harry. All he saw was Harry's hands go up Ginny's skirt. "Why I should hex him to the next century!" he whispered furiously, trying to get out of the force of Dean & Hermione's hands. "Stop!" Ginny screamed, finally shoving Harry off of her. Harry's face grew a look of anger on it & he growled, "How dare you, Virginia. You better comply to my commands, or Seamus dies; don't you forget that. Now shut up!" He started kissing her again, & she could do nothing else but let him. 'I can't believe she's doing this just to save me.'  
  
Finally, it all ended, & as soon as Harry was damn well far from that room, Seamus tore the cloak off of him & embraced Ginny to himself, afraid to let her go. He could tell she was crying, & he didn't blame her. "Shhh.....that's never happen again; I swear," Seamus cooed, rocking her back & forth. She continued to sob into him, her tears staining his shirt, but he didn't mind. It felt like her tears were seeping into his heart, filling him with so many feelings he didn't know he could have towards one of his best friends...but nothing was normal again when they came back. "Did you get it?" she whispered, hiccuping a bit. Dean nodded, traumatized from what he saw, as Hermione was trying to comfort him. Soon enough, they left, not being able to wait for the next day, paying Harry back for what he did.  
  
*A/N: So, what do you think? This was a pretty good chapter...in my opinion. I noticed I really haven't written much about Seamus & Lavender, so I'll write a little something about them before the "big surprise". LOL =) Don't forget to review, & I'll bring you another chapter soon enough. See ya!* 


	13. Disgused Flower

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 13: Disguised Flower  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Seamus woke up pretty early the next morning, nightmares terrorizing his mind. All he dreamed about was what Harry had done to Ginny, & it wouldn't leave him. Deciding to try to plage these thoughts out of his mind, he went for a walk. He was being pretty quiet as he walked out of the castle, a trick he had learned from Snape. "Being slick & quiet can scare quite a many number of people," he had told him during on of their lessons, when Seamus had asked how he always managed to sneak up on his students. Now, it was helping him out, as he slipped through the main doors & towards the lake. He had no idea that he was slowly being followed.  
  
Soon enough, he made it out to the lake. During his years at Hogwarts, he found the lake calming if something had happened to him. As he took in the beauty of the lake, someone had wrapped their arms around him. Hoping it was Ginny, he turned around, but it was Lavender. "Hey Seamie," she cooed, looking up at him. 'Ugh, I hate it when she calls me that,' he thought to himself, than chuckled, thinking when he actually liked it. "Hey Lav," he replied, wanting out of her arms. She noticed his awkwardness & asked, "What's wrong, Seamie? Don't you like being with me?" Pulling away from her, he said, "Look Lav, I just need to be by myself right now, alright?" She looked up at him with a hurt look that looked almost...fake, & said, "I always made you feel better. What's wrong with me helping you now?" "If you really want to help me Lavender, leave me alone. I need to think right now." She looked up at him disgusted & sneered, "Fine; you could just tell me that you want to break up. I mean, I would have understood, but you're naturally a bloody bloke, right? Well, you won't have to deal with me anymore, Finnigan. Have a nice life." Before he could do anything, she scoffed & stomped off. He almost went after her...almost being the key word. For some reason, his feet wouldn't go after her, & for the first time in his life, he didn't force them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That ass!" Lavender whispered furiously to herself, striding through the dark Hogwarts' corridors. 'I'll show him; I'll get him back,' she thought to herself as she walked further & further into the school. If you were there with her, you wouldn't have known this peculiar part of the castle, but she knew it all too well. Soon enough, she reached a portrait of a curled-up sea serpent, apparently sleeping. "Wake up, Gorgon! I need to get in!" she exclaimed, a pissed-off look gracing her features. The serpent woke up & said groggily, "Alright, say the password & let me sleep already." "Snrobelggum eht llik," she replied, waiting for the portrait to swing open. Finally it did, relieving a circular portal that she walked through, the portrait slamming behind her. Walking in, she called, "Come out already! I want to have payback, & I want it now!" Suddenly, a cold voice that would send shivers down your spine answered, "Don't worry Lavender; there's no need to yell. Let's continue planning, & we can add your payback in it. The time to act will come up soon, so we should be ready soon."  
  
*A/N: Now, you know that Lavender doesn't appear who she is. Who is that mysterious voice? What's the plan? Find this out & more if you REVIEW! LOL =)* 


	14. A Party To Never Forget

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 14: A Party To Never Forget  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ginny awoke, refreshed & awaiting the main event of the day: Harry's birthday party. 'Now will be the day he gets what he deserves,' she thought to herself, a smirk forming on her face. Throwing the covers off of herself, she slipped into midnight blue tank top, with additions of safety pins, stars connected to them, all over it, dark blue hip huggers with glitter on them, black dragon-hide combat boots that she got from Charlie, & black dragon-hide, finger-less gloves up to her elbows. With her soft red curls now almost to her arse, her soft green eyes searched for her star barrette, which she was going to pin the front of her hair in a half ponytail. Once she finished that, she made sure she looked fine, with all of her favorite jewelry on, than satisfied, grabbed her midnight blue cloak, her wand, & Harry's "present", & headed to Seamus's room.  
  
As she opened his door, she noticed he wasn't there, so she walked out & headed to the one place she was sure he was at. As she gained control of her powers, she also gained abilities she never thought she would have, like being quieter than a mouse. Also, she was learning how to turn invisible, which would come to be very keen for herself. Soon enough, she walked out onto the grounds & walked towards the lake. Knowingly, she saw Seamus standing by it, gazing into its depths. Walking closer, she admired his Irish brown hair, which was flowing in the cool July breeze of the morning, & also noticed that he had on a forest green button-down shirt, at least it looked like it from her view, brown jean shorts, & brown suede boots that Muggles generally used to hike on mountain trails. "Hey Nature Boy," Ginny greeted quietly as she stood next to him, "what brings you out here?" She looked up at him, who was looking down at her, than he turned back to the lake as he replied, "Thinking about you & how much I want to murder Potter right now, also the fact that Lavender dropped me earlier this morning." "I'm sorry Seamus. Are you alright?" She looked into his eyes as he turned his head to face her. 'They look so cloudy & confused,' she thought to herself. Than, he replied, "Actually, I'm glad she dropped me. We never were around each other much anymore, & plus, she hasn't been on my mind anymore." His gaze on her was so powerful that she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. Just as he was going to say something else, they heard footsteps from behind them. Ginny turned around to see Hermione & Dean walking towards them. Hermione was decked out in a pale blue tank top with white roses & vines circling all over it, a long white skirt, white Ked sneakers, & her dark chestnut hair lying in curls on her back. Dean, on the other hand, was wearing an orange button-down shirt, a few buttons left free at the top, jean shorts, & black leather boots. "Hey guys," Dean greeted them, a smile plastered on his face, "Ready for the 'big surprise'?" This statement brought Ginny out of her daze as she replied, "You betcha." Hermione smirked as she said, "We're going to nail his arse." "Bloody right," Ginny agreed, beaming at them. Soon enough, they headed back to the castle. 'Revenge is so sweet,' Ginny thought happily, but something averted her gaze back to Seamus, wondering what he was going to say before they came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Blimey! Why did they come when they did?!' Seamus thought hastily to himself as they walked back into the school. He was just going to tell Ginny how he felt when Dean & Hermione came walking up to them. With that, his concentration was thrown off, & now he wasn't sure if he ever was going to do that again. Now, they were in the Great Hall, where the party was going to take place. Seamus remembered that last night they put in a Muggle TV & VCR, something they got from Dean, who got his mother to send them to them, getting Seamus's mother to shrink them for her. Then, they made them invisible, since they ran off of magic, not electricity, something Muggles used for their "technology". Now, since nobody was in there yet, Ginny muttered a charm to lift the invisibility off of them & slipped the tape into the VCR. Soon after she made it invisible again, Ron, Padma, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, & Harry walked in. It looked as Ginny was going to go beat the crap out of Lavender, but Seamus held her back, earning a glare from Lavender. 'Harry looks quite smudge today,' Seamus thought bitterly as Harry sauntered towards them, a smirk forming onto his face as he looked at Ginny. "Hello Virginia," he greeted Ginny, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She looked like she was about to shove him off of her, but Seamus gave her a look saying, 'Don't worry; just hang on for a little bit...than it'll be over.' With that, he saw her keep her face on...until their "surprise" of course. Finally, Dumbledore & the other professors walked in the Great Hall, starting Harry's birthday party. 'Let the games being.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon enough, after talking to everyone & eating some cake & such, it was time to open the presents. After Harry had opened everyone's present, he got to Ginny's present. "Hey, I didn't get presents from you three," he stated, pointing to Hermione, Dean, & Seamus. Hermione gave him a fake smile & replied, "Ginny's present is also our present." With that, Ginny lifted the charm over the TV & VCR. Earning some confused faces, Ginny used her wandless magic to turn on the VCR & soon enough, a picture appeared on the screen; it was Ginny.  
  
*VIDEO VISION*  
  
"I know you all are wondering why I'm making a video for Harry's birthday, but I had to get this out. For a month, I have grown desolate & more quiet than usual, & only a few days ago, I finally got enough courage to show everyone here what has been happening to me. I know this is Harry's birthday, but he deserves this, for all of the pain he caused me. What you are about to see is what happened last night, when I was supposed to have a 'session' with him. I warn you...it isn't pretty."  
  
Ginny now appeared as she was last night, standing in that dungeon classroom in a skimpy green halter top & mini skirt as the camera got into position. Than, in walked The-Boy-Who-Lived, in just sweat pants. Than, Harry went up to Ginny & started kissing her hungrily. It was a nauseating sight to witness, but the camera kept rolling. "Harry, stop!" Ginny shrieked, trying to push him off of her. He responded with pushing her up against the wall, no means of escape. He could see her trying to struggle free, but Harry kept pressing into her, now looking like he was humping her. The next thing that happened was that Harry's hands had gone up Ginny's skirt. The camera started vibrating a little bit, almost like trying to hold someone back. "Stop!" Ginny screamed, finally shoving Harry off of her. Harry's face grew a look of anger on it & he growled, "How dare you, Virginia. You better comply to my commands, or Seamus dies; don't you forget that. Now shut up!" He started kissing her again, & she could do nothing else but let him. Finally, it all ended, & as soon as Harry was far from that room, they saw Seamus running from behind the camera & embracing Ginny to himself, afraid to let her go. Soon, Hermione came over & tried to comfort Ginny as Seamus rocked her back & forth. "How could he do that to her," a voice said from behind the camera; soon enough, the camera was placed on something & Dean walked over to the group of friends. Than, Ginny looked menacingly over at the camera & whispered furiously, "Happy birthday, Harry. We hope you enjoyed it, because this will never happen again."  
  
*END VIDEO VISION*  
  
Ginny started crying a bit again, & Seamus held her against him, comforting her. Ginny looked over & saw that Harry tried getting away, but Neville & Ron held him back, angry looks on their features. Everyone, even the professors, looked at him with a look of shock & anger, except for Lavender, who looked pretty smudge herself. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated, anger threatening to rise, "come see me in my office. Minerva, Severus, Madam Hooch, come join us as well." With that, the five of them, including Harry, had walked out. Ginny started crying again, this time, they were tears of happiness. As everyone else around them started bursting off their anger about what they were going to do to Harry, especially Ron, Ginny whispered, "This is the best day of my life. Thanks for making it happen, Seamus." She looked up at him, & for the first time, she felt as if she were safe, & as long as he was around, nothing would happen to her...ever.  
  
*A/N: So...whatcha think? LOL =) I thought this was a pretty awesome chapter. At least everyone knows what Harry has done. I finished reading book 5 a few days ago; not Sirius! *cries* Anyway, once I'm done this story, which will be pretty soon, I'm going to start putting most of my attention on another story I've been thinking of doing. Remember to read & review...please? I would love you all so much if you did. LOL =) Well...see ya!* 


	15. Piano Melodies

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 15: Piano Melodies  
  
*A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. First, we were getting Comcast & crap like that, & we found out that there was a virus in our computer, so they had to delete EVERYTHING! That was including everything I wrote on the computer. For now on, I'm getting disks to put my chapters on so I don't loose them again, I did have this chapter done & the next one started, but now I have to rewrite it. Also, the song in this chapter is called "Nature Boy" by Celine Dion; I'm just saying that Ginny wrote it. Now keep reading & reviewing & enjoy!*  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Days have gone by since Harry's birthday, & he had an awful punishment on his shoulders. He was still able to learn his powers, but he was locked away, only having visitors come every once in a while, & nobody went to see him except Lavender. She had also been keeping away from Seamus, mad about him not caring about her & had death wishes on her mind. As for Seamus, he was happy that Harry was gone, for now anyway, but he was also depressed. That's only because almost everyone had discovered their ultimate power except him. He had to go through all of his friends telling him about their ultimate power & such, & it was driving him nuts. On this particular evening, he was sitting on the balcony, thinking a new thought that wasn't all that new: Ginny Weasly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus sat on the balcony, watching to stars go by, reminding him of Ginny. Shaking his head, he thought, 'Come on now, I can't keep beating myself up for not telling her.' He was still furious about not telling Ginny how he felt the day of Harry's birthday, but for some reason, a voice in the back of his head kept telling him that it wasn't the time to tell her. He than found himself thinking about her cherry red hair & apple green eyes, shining like stars in the sky. 'She was meant for the stars,' he thought to himself, sighing as he thought more about her. Just than did he hear the sound of beautiful music notes. Curiousity taking over, he followed the notes to outside Ginny's door. Opening it slowly, he saw Ginny standing in front of a keyboard, getting ready to sit down. As she got out a sheet of paper, she began to play, & then sing, so he leaned on the door frame & decided to listen, not knowing what he was about to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is something I haven't done in a long time,' Ginny pondered to herself as she transfigured a button into a keyboard. Testing the keys, she smiled to herself, glad that it sounded like a fine tuned piano. Pulling up a chair, she pulled out a sheet from her desk drawer. It happened to be a song she had written earlier that day, reminding her emensely of Seamus. Smiling to herself, she began playing, unaware that the one she was thinking of was listening to her at the moment.  
  
'There was a boy...  
  
A very strange enchanted boy.  
  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
  
Over land and sea,  
  
A little shy and sad of eye  
  
But very wise was he.  
  
And then one day,  
  
A magic day, he passed my way.  
  
And while we spoke of many things,  
  
Fools and kings,  
  
This he said to me,  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
  
Is just to love and be loved in return."  
  
And then one day,  
  
A magic day, he passed my way.  
  
And while we spoke of many things,  
  
Fools and kings,  
  
This he said to me,  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
  
Is just to love and be loved in return." '  
  
'That wasn't so bad for not playing in a while,' she thought to herself as she got up. Deciding to see where Seamus was at, she walked towards the door, but noticed she didn't have to go so far, because there he was, wearing a shocked empression & a smile. 'Bloody hell, did he just hear me?!' she thought franticly, hoping to all hope that he didn't, but his next action showed her that he did hear, & he didn't hate her for it.  
  
*A/N: Haha...cliff-hanger. Don't worry, you'll find out what happened after that soon enough. Please review for me! LOL =) See ya!* 


	16. Lovely Love Birds & Clashing Auras

"Right In Front Of You" Chapter 16: Lovely Love Birds & Clashing Auras  
  
*A/N: Well...here's chapter 16! Haha. Enjoy, read, & REVIEW! ;)*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Seamus couldn't believe what he was doing, but everything seemed so right at the present time. His mind was being blocked out by his heart.  
  
He was kissing Ginny!  
  
Of course, he didn't mind it, because she was a wonderful kisser, but still...he didn't want to take advantage of her. Although, he couldn't believe he hadn't done this sooner. Now, it felt like he wouldn't be able to live without her if she was able to make him feel this way. He had waited months for this moment, & it finally had came to him. 'Now is the time,' he thought to himself as he kept kissing her gently, not wanting to hurt her. Finally, they broke off, both needing to breathe, but not wanting to, not knowing if this was even real. He gazed intently at Ginny, & saw something he hardly truly seen in a while: a huge, teeth-showing smile, making her eyes sparkle more than he had seen before. Taking a breath, he knew it was time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny couldn't believe that even happened. 'Did he just kiss...me?' she questioned to herself, the fifth time in thirty seconds. All she could say, or even think, about that kiss that it was truly, bloody amazing! Not even Harry had kissed her like that when they were "going out". Still, she wasn't sure if he was going to give her mixed signals with this one. Than, when she caught his eye, she smiled at him. Ginny could even tell that she hadn't smiled like that to someone in a very long time, & she was glad he got to see it before everyone else would see it again. Suddenly, she heard him say, "Ginny, I need to tell you something." She looked up at him curiously, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought she was going to hear. Seeing her look, Seamus reassured her, "Starry, this isn't what you think I'm going to say." She felt her features relax, & Seamus continued.  
  
"I never knew we were going to be great friends one day, but that all changed last year. When I needed help with my Potions assignment, you were there to help, even if you were a year under me. I always thought of you as just another Weasly until I got a chance to know you better. I know now that you've got Bill's love for adventure, Charlie's sense of danger, Percy's smarts, Fred & George's sense of fun & having a good time, & Ron's sense of being there for his friends & his temper. Still, you're very different from them. As we got to be better friends, you became even more special to me, & when we got into that fight last year about Hermione & Dean, I couldn't believe what I said. Nobody knew, especially not Lavender, that I was angry of myself & very depressed when we weren't talking. Finally, when we became friends again, I was overwhelmed with joy. I think that's when I started falling in love with you, but I didn't noticed because I thought I loved Lavender. Then, this summer, when I saw you again, that's when I knew I've been in love with you all along. I love the way your red hair flows behind you when you fight, the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy, & everything about you intoxicates me even more every day. I just can't stop thinking about you, & when you were going out with Harry & me with Lavender, I just didn't care about the fact that you were his, but that I wanted you to be mine. Ginny, it's always been you...it always has."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Seamus finished, he couldn't believe what he said. 'I can't believe I told her!' he thought to himself, surprised that he finally done it, & it came out a lot better than he thought possible. Now, he was waiting for her reaction. He was expecting her to kiss him again or something like that, but she didn't. What she did shocked him greatly; she started to cry. He pulled her to him & whispered, "I'm sorry for making you cry, Starry. If you want, we can just forget I said that, because I hate seeing you sad." She pulled away from him & smiled through her tears. "Seamus, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm so happy right now, because you feel the same way I do." That caught him off guard. Then, she started a little speech of her own.  
  
"From the day we became friends, I knew that you would effect my life in some way. I never expected it to be this way, but I'm glad it turned out like this. As we became better friends, I felt like a saw a side to you that no one has ever seen before. When you were happy, you were happy, & when you were pissed off, you were pissed off. You did well to hide your emotions, but around me, there were no lies. I was that way with you, too. Some things that no one knew, you did. I trusted you almost more than Harry at the time, but now I do. Then, this summer, when I saw you again, I knew that I loved you. Actually, I think I always did, but I pushed it away because of Harry. Also, when I was starting to get harassed, I only went through it because I didn't want you to get hurt, because he knew I'm in love with you, so he used it against me, but I would do anything to keep you safe. That's why I'm saying that I'm in love with you, too. It's always been you Seamus."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione & Dean were heading up to the balcony to gaze up at the stars when they caught something from Ginny's room. Dean really wanted to see what was happening, but Hermione wouldn't let him. "Come on 'Mione, just one peek...please?" He started giving her the puppy dog pout. "Oh no! Not the pout!" "Please?" Relucently, she agreed, but just for a quick second. When they peeked into the room, they almost gasped. Seamus & Ginny were full-out snogging in the middle of Ginny's room, & they were...floating in the air! They had a sort of aura around them, Ginny's midnight blue & Seamus's forest green. Just then, their auras clashed together, & when they separated, they both had a bright silver aura around them. Quickly, Hermione & Dean ran the last few stairs to the balcony. "Did you-just-see what-I saw?" Hermione gasped, praying for air. Dean nodded, also catching his breath. Hermione's mind was racing with why they saw what they did, & then it hit her. "They're in love," she whispered. Dean sent her a confused look, & she continued, "One day, I was reading up on universal powers, & it said that when two people, who have already found their universal power, fall in love with each other, their auras clash together & become one, which means that they can use some of the others abilities & also have a powerful attack they do together. That's why Dumbledore wanted all of us together. He knew that Ginny & Seamus would fall in love with each other, & we already knew we are in love with each other, so he wanted us to each grow with each other because if our auras mix, the attacks could be powerful enough to stop a Dark Lord!" "This is great!" Dean exclaimed, hugging Hermione. "We'll tell Dumbledore about this soon, but first, we should fulfill what we were going to do up here in the first place." Hermione smiled wickedly, along with Dean. What they didn't know was that they were both glowing a bright gold color, & that they were starting to float also.  
  
*A/N: What do you think? Hehe. I thought this was a pretty good chapter, & took me a while to finish it. I should be done soon, since I'm really going to speed everything up now. I'm planning on ending this story just after their Christmas, or maybe sooner. It all depends. Just keep reading & reviewing & have a nice day! See ya!* 


End file.
